1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of assemblies which simulate animals. In particular, the invention is an assembly of parts which represents a running bird. The invention may be deemed a lawn ornament, a weather vane, or the like.
2. Prior Art
The prior art is replete with devices for simulating birds and various animals. Carranzaar discloses a rotatable water fowl decoy in U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,385, issued Nov. 4, 1986. Frazer disclosed a radiator cap ornament in the shape of a bird with rotated pivotal wings; this was in U.S. Pat. No. 1,940,490, issued Dec. 19, 1933.
Patents have issued on various other animal types and configurations. However, none of the prior art is known to simulate a bird which moves from a simulated upright, alert position to an elongated position simulating a bird rapidly striding over the ground, much in the configuration of the Road Runner bird.